Realization
by Gady
Summary: Ichigo is getting married but its not Rukia. Will they finaly realize how much they care for each other? Takes place 8 yrs later. Bittersweet IchiRuki. T for mild wizard swears. R&R!
1. Tailoring

**DISSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****BLEACH****. SO FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS BLEACHY DON'T SUE ME!! **

It was twelve in the afternoon and we were all meeting at Ichigo's loft, or his bachelor pad as he once put it, before the wedding rehearsal. Today we were to have a last fitting, but before we got our outfits Uryuu had to inspect them for any flaws that would need his handy work. And since I was part of the best men I had to wear a suit. Well, a dress that kinda looked like a suit. That matched well with Renji, Chad, and Uryuu's ensemble.

Kyouryuu, Ichigo's bride-to-be had originally wanted me to stand on her side, with the bride's maids, but Ichigo wouldn't hear of it.

"_She is my nakama and therefore she stands on my side of the altar" he had argued._

"_What she going to do wear a suit?" she was obviously repulsed by the idea as was I. _

I had been conveniently just passing through that part of the apartment to hear their not-so-happy-couple like argument, but I was pulled away from the rest of the quarrel by a scolding Renji.

So it was decided that I would get a dress that resembled the suits Ichigo had assigned. (Uryuu made it for me due to the fact that we couldn't find a tailor to make a dress suit on such short notice.)

I waited for Uryuu to say that my outfit was at its perfection then he finally gave it to me.

"Here you are Kuchiki-san." Uryuu grinned as he passed me the perfectly designed dress he made. It was an almost exact copy of the groomsmen's tuxes but it was too pretty to be even considered masculine, plus it was loose-fitting, just the way I liked my clothes. I think that 

Uryuu was very proud of the outcome of the small challenge he was confronted with. And I couldn't love the dress even more than I do.

Once the dress reached my hand I gripped it tight and headed up the stairs.

"Hey! Rukia-san, be careful with that dress I put a lot of time and effort to make it perfect!!" Uryuu yelled in my direction.

I ignored him and went up to Ichigo's room to change in his closet. I started to un-dress and then quickly zipped up my dress that Uryuu gave. I heard a knock on the closet door.

_Maybe Uryuu came to check to see if the dress wasn't destroyed._

I jumped out of the closet to find Ichigo checking his reflection in the closet mirror. He was dressed up in his black slacks, with a white button-up collared shirt. He was finished tucking in his shirttails and started to put on his tie, with some difficulty. His matching blazer and grey vest laid across his bed in a manner that his clothes might receive wrinkles. I hoped they did.

"You know you won't be able to use my closet for much longer", he chuckled looking at me though a mirror.

He had his own place now, but Kyouryuu wanted a bigger place to live in. A place that wasn't once dubbed a 'bachelor pad' I assumed. They didn't live together, yet. So I was still allowed to pop into his closet every once in awhile, even though I had a place that me and Nii-sama bought here in Kurakara Town for when I was stationed here. But it was still kinda tradition to spend my nights in his closet whenever I came back to the living world, even though he didn't exactly know that… but I think he figured it out after I jumped out of his closet in the middle of the night screaming about hollow alerts several times throughout the years. But you couldn't blame me for coming back to his cramped little closet. I was always very comfy there. And it's the only place where I could get some excellent sleep, perfect for the fatigue that comes with a gigai and 

traveling to the real world. It was only a matter of time that he moved out though. Once they got back from their honeymoon they would move into a house to live together in.

"You baka! Do you even know how to put on a tie" I said walking up to him. He somehow managed to knot up the silky piece of fabric. I started to untangled the mess he had made, and slapped away his hands when he tried to help. "Your only gonna make it worse", I chided. "What kind of idiot doesn't know how to work a tie?" I asked.

"Ahh, but I only messed up so you could help me," he replied.

I tried not to blush as I mumbled a "yeah right."

"You can't do it cause you suck!"I mocked him while taking his tie and putting it around his neck. The truth was that I had no idea how to tie a tie but I had seen it done many times so it should be hard, right? I successfully managed to tie up the piece of cloth in a pretty fashion. I was proud of myself. I couldn't help but find the shock he wore due to my handy craft insulting, even though I felt the same.

"So you actually _can_ tie a tie." He admitted looking at himself looking in the mirror once more.

"I do it for Nii-sama all the time. It's not that hard you know" I lied to him, Nii-sama never wore human clothes unless he _had_ to come to the human world _and _use a gigai, which wasn't often.

"Byakyua wears ties?" he asked in confusion. He then scowled in an irritation as he caught my lie.

"Ano…" I didn't know what I could say to save face.

"You lil' liar!" he accused as he put on his vest and jacket.

"Hey you better hurry up and get your ass down there! Kyouryuu is still getting dressed and you need to be there before she is. And see Uryuu, so he can make sure your suit looks fine." I said trying to divert attention away from my stupidity. He followed me out and we walked out together

"_Beep, beep"_ My cell phone blared. I took it out. It was flashing the coordinates of a hollow. We had to go or at least I did.

"I'll go your need more than I am, I'll catch up later." I sighed. What an inconvenient time for a hollow. It seemed like he didn't listen to me, as always, because he was already heading out the window as his body thumped as it hit the ground at my feet.

"No its ok Rukia I won't take more than 5 minutes max. Promise." He stated calmly as he jumped out the window.

"Oi! BAKA!" I yelled out the window, "You can't just ditch _YOUR_ wedding rehearsal!"

"I can and will! Back in 5! Cover for me!" he shouted hurryingly as he flash stepped away.

I cursed under my breath and headed out his room, thinking of excuses on my way down stairs.

_A/N: First fic so reviews, comments and criticism is MUCH welcome! BTW this all takes place eight years later after all the Aizen drama. So all is resolved in this world! Nakama means good friend. _

_BWAHAHAHA!! HAPPY BANKAI!_

_-Gady_


	2. Hollow Plans

**DISSCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. IF I DID MY NAME WOULD BE TITE KUBO.AND I WOULD BE GETTING PAID FOR THIS…..WHICH WOULD BE NICE.**

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Cover for me! Be back in 5!" I yelled over my shoulder as I shunpoed away. I hadn't bothered to look at the location of the hollow in my hurry to get out before Rukia could get out of her gigai and insist on going herself, so I had to feel for the riatsu.

The truth was I was feeling over whelmed, and kicking some hollow ass was a really great way to relief some tension. I _was _tense_._ I couldn't help feeling like something was off. Like I was making a big mistake by sampling cakes, picking out tuxes, going house hunting, getting married in general wasn't exactly the _best_ choice for me. It was asif a part of me knew I could be happier, that voice was especially loud when Rukia was around.

All of those emotions were unwanted though. I love Kyouryuu. I wanted to be the perfect fiancé for her, she deserved it. I knew that the flakey emotions I was having weren't exactly husband-to-be worthy.

In order to get away from these thought, and Rukia 'cause being around her only made it worse, I was jumping at every chance to cleanse some evil souls, and just let my instinct take over, even for only a couple minutes.

I heard the hollow before I actually saw it. And another voice… someone was screaming.

_Crap, not good._

As I approached I saw the soul of a woman around my age being chased by the ugly beast. I dove quickly to move her out of the way of the hollow's reaching hand. I pushed her off to the side and whipped out Zangetsu and cleanly swiped of the hollow's reaching arm.

The hollow let out a piercing scream and spit some green gooey stuff at me that I dodged. I noticed that it started burning through the parked car that it landed on.

_Well that sucks._

I absent mindedly wondered if soul society would cover the damage of the car as I ran up the hollows back to go for the classic slash through the head. As I did the hollow began to disintegrate. The whole battle didn't last more than a minute.

"You alright?" I asked the soul. She merely nodded in response. I preformed a konso and watched the black swallow tail butterfly fly towards the clouded December sky.

I headed back to my place taking my time on the way back. I scaled the wall and went through my window. I climbed into my body and straightened out my clothes and headed down stairs, the out of place feeling returned. As soon as I got down I was greeted with a whacked to my head.

"Oww! What the hell?!" I looked down and saw an angry Rukia glaring up at me.

"That's my line! What was all that about, kozo?! I had to make up some lame-ass excuse that you stained your socks!" she fumed.

"I stained my socks?" I asked in disbelief, "what kinda excuse is that. If I wanted a stupid excuse I wouldda asked Renji."

"It was the first thing that came to mind." She mumbled.

"Ahh well. What I miss?"

"Well while you were off defeating that hollow everyone's gotten their outfits fixed and left, " I turned to see Ishida walking up to me with a sewing kit. "Come on Kurosaki, lift your arms."

Uryuu left Ichigo's an hour later. (Not long after Kyouryuu left). He hurried back to his home, anxious to get out of the cold. As he neared his house he could see two figures standing outside his door.

"Oi! Ishida! What took you so god damn long? I'm freezing my ass off here!" Renji called out from the front of the house as Uryuu got close enough to hear him.

"Calm down Abarai, I had to stay until either Kyouryuu or Rukia left. Imagine what would have happened if I had left earlier?" Uryuu told him.

Renji grimaced at the thought, "Yeah your right" he admitted. It was common knowledge that Rukia and Kyouryuu didn't exactly get along well. Both women weren't sure why they felt like that, although it was obvious that it had to do with the fact that they share the same interest in men.

"Please leave your shoes at the door," Uryuu said looking at Chad and Renji as they entered his warm house. "So we have to plan Ichigo's bachelor party." He started; "I have some ide-" Uryuu was cut off by a sound coming from his sewing bag.

"We should have a striper! Every bachelor party needs stripers, even for an uptight basterd like him!" Kon jumped out of Uryuu's bag.

"I don't think Ichigo would like that," Chad told Kon.

"But-"

"NO STRIPERS!!" Uryuu yelled

"What? No stripers! What kind of bachelor party is this!? Come on you guys why are we listening to four eyes any ways?!" Kon whined. "Not like the nerd can even plan a decent party! Who put him in charge any way? I think I should-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WE'RE NOT HAVE STRIPERS!" Uryuu yelled in frustration interrupting Kon once again.

"Then what are you guys going to, to do if there are no stripers? Is there _anything_ to do besides that at bachelor parties?" Kon moaned.

"Well-," Uryuu began.

"HEY!" Renji exclaimed. "We can go clubbing and rent a limo and get really dunk!"

"Yeah but,-" Uryuu started again.

"No I don't think Ichigo would want to go clubbing." Chad interrupted.

"That was-"Uryuu tried again.

"Then what the hell does he do for fun? No stripers or clubbing?! What a waste of a body!" Kon sighed.

"I'm not sure what he does exactly… "Chad realized.

"Hey do you guys want so-"

"What _does_ Ichigo do in his spare time?" Renji asked, realizing that Ichigo must have some sort of life other than work and hollows.

"Forget this I'm going to make tea and… stuff." Uryuu mumbled to himself and walked in to the kitchen finally, giving up. No one paid attention.

"Don't you spend all day with him Kon?" Chad asked raising an interesting point.

"Well not _all_ day…" he clarified.

"We can go camping."Chad supposed.

"What? Camping? But it's the middle of winter! It going to be freezing" Uryuu pointed out coming back from the kitchen with a try of tea and sweets.

"Even better that way we can show off our manliness!"Renji exclaimed grabbing a tea cake.

"What is this, a tea party?!" Kon asked pointing at the tea cups.

"Tea is good, Kon" Chad told him while grabbing a cup of tea.

"Okay let's say we do go camping where do we go camping, how do we get there and who do we take with us?"Uryuu asked.

"Let's invite Ikkaku and Yumichika!" said Renji, "They are great party goers!"

"Oh! And Keigo and Mizuiro too they are some of our old high school friends." Chad reminded them.

So the rest of the bachelor party was planed out by Renji, Chad, Uryuu and Kon. (Nobody really listen to Kon though.) So it was decided they would go camping at the beach next weekend and they would do 'manly things', as Renji put it, for three day…

_Later at Ichigo's house._

"_In other news, this afternoon a car was found burning. It seems as if some sort of acid burned through to the engine. The culprit is still unknown." _I turned off the TV and looked a Rukia sitting at the other end of the couch.

"Well I'm get tired so I thin-" I started to say.

"Cookies," Rukia whispered.

"What?"

"Cookies, I want some." she told me a little louder.

"Ummm… I think there's some in the cabinet by the fridge."

"No, _real_ cookies not icky store bought ones."

"Where am I gonna get homemade cookies this late?"

"We could _make_ them you know…" she trailed off.

"But I don't remember how to make cookies Rukia, I'm tired, and it's late!" I started to walk up the stairs. Then she grabbed my arm. Our eyes locked. She let go of my arm as if shocked by it. Looked down and started talking again.

"But I really want cookies yummy, gooey, and straight from the oven cookies." She said longingly.

"Fine. We'll make cookies." I sighed. It was hard to refuse a face like that.

"YAY!" she squealed excitedly.

I went to the kitchen and took out all the ingredients you need to make cookies. I actually do know how to make cookies. My mom taught me when I was little and I never forgot how to make cookies since then. I forgot that Rukia was sitting at the table watching me make cookies till she spoke.

"So you do know how to make cookies" she said accusingly

"Yes I know how to make cookies my mom taught me." I kept on working while talking to her.

"Oh really so they must really good right?"

"Right." I assured her

_5 minutes later._

"Okay. I made the dough. You can make shapes outta the dough. Kay?" I went to turn on the oven so it would start per-heating and I took out a cookie sheet.

"When you're done making your shapes you can put 'em here on this cookie sheet," I started to head up stairs, I was exhausted.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" I heard her voice calling for me.

"Up stairs to take a shower." I said loud enough for her to hear me without yelling

"Don't take too long or I will feel lonely," I couldn't help but note the sad tone in her voice. I got that feel that feeling again, the one I get when I'm around her, and I feel guilty.

_Damn. Why do I feel this way when I'm a round her? She makes me feel anxious._

I got up to my room and took a hot shower.

By the time I came down stairs she was putting the last batch of cookies into the oven. When she turned her around I noticed her face looked, miserable. It was a heartbreaking sight. What made it worse was that when she saw me she tried to hide it.

"Hey, what's with that look?"I asked.

"I didn't have a look," she said turning away.

"Oi! Don't be weird. You can tell me."

She looked into my eyes. Something she saw gave her an expression I was all too familiar with. Resolve. She opened her mouth to speak.

**BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! **The smoke alarm wailed.

"SHIT! The cookies!" I cried.

Rukia grabbed a mitt and opened the oven. A black plume of smoke escaped its mouth.

"How long ago did you put the first batch in?" I choked through the smoke.

"Ano…" she coughed," like 30 minutes ago…"

I looked at the tray to see charcoal black Chappy the bunnies staring up at me.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed my latest chapter. I can't wait to write the bachelor party! It's going to be so much fun!! Can't wait! Review peoples! Oh! This is gonna be mainly through Ichigo and Rukia's Point of Views. When it's not, it will be in third person. So there is no confusion! REVIEW!! It makes me write faster! lol.**

**May Bleach Be With You!**

_**-Gady**_


	3. To Late

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach Because If I Did I Would Be THE Coolest Person Alive!**

**Sorry for taking so long on update!! ****Gomenzai****!! I just started school, and it seems as if all my teachers are out to get me. 10****th**** grade is hard work! So since it's been long enough I shall update today. I might take longer to update know that I'm in school and I get homework, I am terribly sorry. But I hope people keep reading!**

"_Arigatō Rukia-san" Orihime beamed down at me. _

"_Yeah, no problem," I grinned at her as I passed her the biscuits. "Is the jam ready?" she nodded in reply. Today we're at Orihime's house, it's been a custom of ours to gather when we all were in the real world and had free time to have a meal together and talk about…well stuff. We would gather at someone's house and someone else to cook. Today it was Orihime's turn to be hostess and for Chad to be the cook. To follow up dinner Orihime and I made biscuits and jam for dessert._

"_Eat up you freeloaders," I announced as I brought in the biscuits on a tray, Inoue-san at my side with the tea and jam._

"_Hey were not freeloaders! We cook when our turn comes!" Ichigo protested._

"_I'm sorry I mean_ freeloader_," Renji never hosted our mini parties or cooked for them, for two reasons we he didn't have a house down here in the real world. And we were a frightened that he might suck at it like kido._

"_Hey that's not fair! I don't live here and it's not like I'm here all the time! Like you are Rukia!"He shouted in my direction._

_Renji was on duty here in Kurakara town for a week or so and I had taken two weeks break to spend some time with my nakama._

"_You know Abarai-san," Uryuu said matter-of-factly, "You have been to enough of our get-together so it would be your turn to host _and_ cook." We all laughed at the look on Renji's face._

_As the laughter died down I grabbed a piece of bread and spread some strawberry jam on it, and began to nibble at it. After everyone settled a bit Ichigo cleared his thought and everyone turn their attention to him._

"_I wanted to wait for everyone one to be here before I told you all." He paused dramatically, "I asked Kyouryuu-san to marry me."_

_I had meant to gasp but I had been swallowing a piece of the bread at the time, so instead I began to choke. I coughed loudly tiring to un-lodge the evil piece of bread tiring to suffocate me. Chad thumped me on my back hard enough so that I could breathe again. I took a big gulp of water that Orihime had passed me; and took a couple deep breathes, as a result of the news or my because of my little fit I wasn't sure. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room shifting to Ichigo and me._

_When I regain some composure, I asked for the words he neglected to say. "What did she say?"I croaked through my burning throat. _

"_She said yes." He grined not missing a beat ._

_My heart gave a painful lurch. I could hear my blood quicken. I could still feel their eyes on me._

"_Ya all right Rukia?" Renji asked me, looking concerned. I nodded._

"_Congratulations Ichigo." Uryuu interrupted the weirdness in the air, drawing the attention away from me. _

"_Oh yes! Congratulations Kurosaki-kun," Orihime chimed in._

_My heart began to slow._

"_Kyouryuu must be very happy." Chad's deep voices commend. _

_I almost felt normal again._

"_I don't know why she agreed to marry you but she must_ seesomething_ in ya."Renji teased._

_I kicked Renji's leg from under the table "Baka." I swallowed, "So when's the big day?"_

I turned over in my futon to press my face to the cool wall of _his_ little closet. The confusing fit that I had when Ichigo gave his news it had only been the beginning of the odd human emotions of hurt, jealousy, guilt, and regret that I had been feeling. As the wedding came closer every second, minuet, hour, and day my emotions only got worse. I had no feelings of true happiness anymore, there were only hollow remains. The pain only thickened; rapidly swallowing me whole. It had taken me a while to realize why I felt so rotten. And when I did it hit me like a ton of bricks. I closed my eyes and drifted back into my memories.

_I sat on the roof of the house that nee-sama had bought trying to make sense of horrible way that I felt when I thought of the wedding._

_I never knew things had gotten so serious between Kyouryuu and Ichigo. I never paid close attention to those who came in and out of his life. Usually by the next time I visited him, his last girlfriend was gone, he had a new one or he was taking it easy as he put it once._

_I didn't even notice the difference between her and anyone else who had come over to our occasional gatherings. I hadn't noticed any difference. Except that she seemed more excepting of Ichigo's unlikely band of friends. (She had especially taken a liking to Orihime) and she seemed more observant to Ichigo's double life more than his old girlfriends. But other than that she didn't seem special compared to others. (Not to be rude.)Well at least in my opinion. _

_But it wasn't my thoughts that mattered_

_My heart gave anther painful squeeze. Those had become more and more common lately. I held my knees closer to my chest as if it could hold me together I looked out to the colors of the orange and pink that made up the setting sky._

"_Hey Rukia!" a more than familiar voice called from behind me._

_Speak of the devil- well more like think._

"_I didn't hear you pull up."I nodded to his car._

"_You must have been out of it. I waved at you and I called your name a couple of times," he mumbled the last part. "I hope you don't mind I let myself in and, well up." he point at the open window and smiled, "But you know since you do all the time at my place I figured it wouldn't matter."_

_He then strode across the roof to where I sat and laid down next to me, his long legs dangling off the roof side._

_We let the comfortable quietness swallow us. That was what was so nice about us, it never felt awkward. So we sat there till the sun had completely left gone and the pink sky was replaced by a dark inky blue with scattered stars across the sky._

_I shivered. The night was cold again. I could tell that it would snow in a couple of days. I wondered if I would still be here by the time the snowy weather came. Maybe my crappy-self would feel better in the soul society. Were I would spend my time killing hollows in the Rukon district._

_I shivered again. This time for whatever poor soul that might be getting eaten, maybe because of my absence. Yes, I should go back._

"_I think I'm going back." I said finally breaking the silence between us._

"_Hmmm?" he asked. He seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts."Oh….if you want I can give you a ride back," he said standing up, slight confused on what he was doing._

"_No fool back to the soul society."_

"_Oh…." He whispered looking taken a back._

"_But I'll be sure to be back for the weeding" -anther painful jab at my heart causing me to hold myself tighter, "You know if I'm invited."_

"_Of course you are invited, why wouldn't you be? Sides' you're really special to me, Rukia." He looked to the night sky then turned back to me. He might have been blushing; it was too hard to tell. "Well actually I came to find you to ask you something….." he almost said in a whisper. He then walked over to me and sat down._

"_What, what are you going to ask me?" I asked, curious on what he had trouble asking me. He didn't say anything. He was debating probably weather to tell me or not. So I smacked him on the head._

"_OI! What the hell that hurt!" he exclaimed._

"_If you're gonna say something then just say it don't make such a big deal over it!"_

"_I was trying to think of a way of asking without it sounding well- too cheesy," He scowled as he rubbed the spot I hit him on his head then sighed, "Oh well guess there's no way around. Will you be my umm……maid- wait no I mean best man- I mean best maid?"He asked looking bashful, a slight blush shadowing his cheeks._

"_Like a servant?! HELL NO!"_

"_No, like a best man, except a woman.." he trailed off looking rueful. _

"_Idiot. If it means so much to you then I will. You don't have to get so tongue tied about it, Ichigo!" a blush forming on my own cheeks. _

"_But you'll need to stay here!" he pointed to the roof. "At least an till the wedding is over so you can do your duties._

"_Duties?" I asked doubtfully. "What does being a best….Maid entitle, exactly?" I asked using the term he had used to describe my new position._

"_Well it basically means that I dump all my wedding shit on you so I can chill out before the wedding. Oh, and you have to make sure I don't do anything stupid."_

"_Fine you're on" I agreed. "But you can keep your shit. I got my own."_

A part of me acknowledged that going back (soul society) would not help me. If not make me worse.The truth was that being away from him would be worse, because it would hurt, hurt more than a thousand cuts, to be away from him.

The reality was that I was always in love with him but I never noticed. Ichigo, and I have been quite some time now, except I didn't realize it until now. When he is about to get married and I his best man cause he saw me as the friend and not the girlfriend.

I realized too late.

HA! Well that took long enough! Ugh! Ima tireded it's like 12 here…..

So thanks to those of u who reviewed/ subscribed! So lend a girl review pleez! It would really make my day! Oh and if you could point out what I need to work on, or some things you would like explained just leave a review! Ummm… yeah…. Oh yeah and reviews make me type faster!

Happy Bankai!

-Gady


	4. Midnight Indulgence

**Disclaimer: I Do Not By All Means Own Bleach….For now -Evil grin- **

I felt like a total idiot. I was causing myself more pain than necessary. I knew that it was in my best interest to leave, to not be his best man-maid or whatever I am. It only rubs in the fact that I wouldn't be by his side at the altar, I'd be behind him supporting him as a best friend should.

But if I did leave it would hurt him. And I couldn't do that, not to him.

I sighed and rolled over. I tried to get comfortable but couldn't. I punched the pillow to get in a more comfortable position. But my battle against getting some sleep was a lost one. No longer wanting to stay in the small closet I sat up, and got out.

Truth be told, I knew exactly why sleeping was out of the question, and it irked me to no extent. The blaring clock at his night stand glowed the numbers 3:15a.m.

_Damn he still wasn't home! What the hell could he be doing this late!?_

Earlier tonight he had gone to dinner with Kyouryuu, which was 9:30! I had been subconsciously waiting for him to come home. I had stayed up till 11 watching mindless sitcoms and infomercials.

When I had finally grown too tired to keep my eyes plastered on the television, I went up to my closet, expecting to quickly drift off into sleep. But I didn't. I concentrated on not thinking and keeping my mind blank. I was hoping to fall into a deep undisturbed sleep. Although my eyes were clamed shut my ears were perked; trying to catch the sounds of a door opening, or footsteps creaking up the stairs.

I laid like that for about four hours. I knew that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight until he came home. That is if he came home tonight.

I made my way down stairs to the kitchen. I opened his small pantry looking for something, anything that had chocolate. The chocolate in the human world had become an addiction to me long ago. I always 

had to stock up for when I returned to the Soul Society. It wasn't that they didn't have any of the yummy treat; it's just that it was bitter and nasty there, all the candy was compared to the human candy.

Chocolate was one of the few things getting me though the days during these hard times. I started getting a little frantic when I didn't find any in the pantry. I needed my comfort food!

_Where did Ichigo hide his Chocolate? Damn him hiding it from me!_

I did a thorough search through the fridge, the freezer, the pantry once more, and repeated the process twice. There was no chocolate! I was about ready to cry, and then I heard a jingle of metal from outside followed by a slightly flushed Ichigo.

Relief filled me to see that he was finally home, with me. But I didn't let it show on my face.

"Rukia is that you? What are you do-"

"Ichigo, where is your chocolate?" I didn't care if he was home, I wanted my chocolate and I wanted it now!

"Rukia, it's already 4:30! It's too late for sweets, go to bed and leave me alone. "He said yawing and kicking of his shoes.

"Answer my question fool!" I yelled.

"Fine, whatever. It's in the cupboard above the fridge." He said a slight smile playing on his lips.

"But I can't reach that…."

"I know." He smirked, sounding irritatingly amused.

I glared at him. Not letting him get to me, I made my way to a chair and began to drag it to the fridge. It made a loud screeching noise.

"Oi! Stop that; you'll scratch the floor!" He made his way over to the chocolate's hiding place and he shuffled through the cupboard.

"Huh ……."he mumbled "I think I'm out."

"What? No!" I dragged the chair over and began checking for myself. "No!" I cried realizing he was right.

"I'll get some you some in the morning, just go to bed."

I _was _going to get my _god damn chocolate_ tonight. "Gimme some money" I demanded sticking out my hand.

"What? Why?" he asked blankly mid way up the fourth step to his room.

"I'm going to go get some chocolate in one of those 24/7 stores, and if you don't give me money I will just have to go to Inoue-san's house to get some!" I knew he would never let me go to Orihime's house at this hour I wouldn't either, I just hoped he didn't catch my bluff.

"Fine." He sighed. "Let's go." He stomped down the stairs and out the door.

"Who invited you?" I asked stepping outside into the chilly night behind him, grabbing my jacket on the way.

He turned to me his amber eyes glaring into my own. "If you think I'm gonna let you go to a liquor store at four-in-the-freakin' morning ALONE your dead wrong." He said in an irritated outburst.

"What's wrong with me going by myself?" I snapped back, not unlike the tone he was taking with me.

"Well I don't know," his tone dripped with sarcasm. "You might arrested again or mugged or attacked or the victim in some sorta crime!"

I ignored the arrested part. That was one incident in the real world full of confusion and humiliation, I would not care to recall again…

"What? Do you think I can't take care of myself?!" I asked hotly in disbelief. I had done more than my share of fighting through the years to prove my abilities, I could kick some ass!

"It's not that…..it's just….. Well I'd be worried, I guess…" his tone lots its anger and was now gentle.

"Oh…" I breathed not sure what to say. Ichigo worried about me? I mentally slapped myself. Of course he was worried. We are _nakama_. And Ichigo worried about everyone. I felt silly for thinking I was special. But still the way he said it made it sound as if-

I slapped myself again. A stinging in my cheek notified me, that I actually did slap myself. It wasn't mental this time. Ichigo gave me a look that questioned my sanity. I mumbled something that sounded like "fly" in order to save myself some embarrassment.

He didn't say anything, and neither did I as we walked in comfortable silence through the city. But the fact that Ichigo was so quiet could be that he was pretty much snoring as he walked with me.

Once we reach the always open convenient store Ichigo opened the door for me. I sighed in relief I almost had my long-awaited chocolate. The store clerk looked up from his magazine to give us a questioning stare. I guess not too many customers came at this time of night.

As the clerk returned to his manga I rushed to the candy aisle, I let out a small squeal as I saw the rows full of chocolate. I began to pick at my favorite brands, and then at some colorful new wrappers I hadn't seen before. Each name sounding even tastier than the last, by the time I was done I had an armful of about two week's supply of assorted chocolates. Now that I was ready to pay and go, I realized that I had lost track of my source of cash. I scanned the room for my orange-haired companion. I found him by a coffee machine pouring a packet of sugar into a cup of coffee.

"Oi! Ichigo! I'm ready, are you?" I called the attention of both him and the shop keeper. Ichigo turned around and stared at me for a moment as if trying to make out who I was. He blinked at me then nodded and gave a grunt- a delayed reaction to my question. He definitely needed that cup of coffee if he intended on going to sleep in a bed rather than the side walk in the snow.

I dumped all of my candy on the counter and added walnut covered fudge square that was wrapped up in a cute plastic wrap with a bow. There were so many identical sweets. It's hard to believe that the store keep has the ability to make so many of these and then wrap them up so nicely. My mouth watered at the sight of the all the yummy candy on the counter.

I already knew which candy bar I would eat tonight. It was my first real-world chocolate, given to me by Ichigo.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at my pile of candy. He opened his mouth but then closed it as if he was going to say something, but then thought better of it. He paid for his coffee and my chocolates. The man stuffed the chocolates in a plastic bag and handed it to me. We stepped out of the store and into the inky black, cold night and made our way home.

The streets were lightly dusted with a fresh layer of snow. The city around me looked dazzling in a pure white stupor. I held the jacket I had grabbed on my way out tighter around me. I didn't mind the cold though; to be honest I loved it.

I dug through the plastic bag and pulled out a chocolate bar I had previously picked out, unwrapped the bar and nibbled at the edge of it. I felt happy and peaceful. I finally had the chocolate I wish for, and more, the black winter night was so beautiful, and Ichigo was by _my_ side. I allowed a smile to creep on my face.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ichigo." I said thanking him for my than just the chocolates.

"Damn midget, you cost me 3,000 yen worth of chocolates! Why do you need so damn much? You stocking up for a holocaust or somethin'?" he said hotly.

"Stupid boy! I just said thanked you! You don't have to be such a bastard! This is your fault any way. You should have chocolate, baka! And what the hell's a holocaust?" I snapped back. I _hated _that he still knew some things that I didn't.

He sighed and rolled his eyes "It's-"he was abruptly cut off by a beeping sound. "Damn it" he murmured as I pulled out my cell phone out from my pocket. "What's it say?" he questioned.

I read the message, "Two blocks North about four minutes away."We changed directions and began to walk to the location of the hollow. There was no hurry; we had more than enough time.

**YAY!! I know it's been forever but I warned you all that it would take longer what with school…**

**But I do believe that the next one will be up sooner than this one…**

**I hope…**

**So Leave a review if you liked the story, or love IchiRuki, or Bleach, or me, or if you totally hate all those things for that matter. I'm not picky…**

** -Gady**


	5. Chocolate In Peril

**Diclaimer: **

**Me:Must I always right one of these? I mean, so what if I wanna right a little harmless Ichiruki. Sue me!**

**Ichigo: Dosen't that go against the point?**

**Me: So it does... forget that last line. Please don't sue me!!**

* * *

I stepped quickly behind Rukia.We arrived after awhile of walking. I finished the remains of my coffee, I was glad I had gotten it because if I hadn't I highly doubt I would have had the energy to fight a hollow.

I walked to the corner of a dark ally where a trash can stood next to a bus stop. I threw away the empty container, and walked back towards the dark haired Shinigami.

"Where is the damn thing anyway?" we had been standing in the snow in the dark cold empty, snow covered street for over a minute now. The harsh icy winds bit at my unprotected face. I hated the cold weather. I couldn't wait till I got back to my warm bed. Thanks to our detour we were already across town and a good 30 minutes away.

_Damn._

Rukia tapped at the hollow phone's screen, looking confused.

"I don't know why, it was due two-" a violent rumbling came from beneath her, shaking her small frame. The earth shook harder. It almost seemed like an earthquake, but we knew better.

"Rukia!" I called in warning. She jumped swiftly into the air, dropping her bag of sweets in her haste to get away.

_She better not forget those._

I pressed my badge to my chest as Rukia popped her soul pill into her mouth, her gigai landing gracefully 20 feet away.

"Take Ichigo's body back to his house!" Rukia ordered.

"Hai, Rukia-Chan!" said the soul pill in a sickly sweet voice more demented then Rukia's old high-school voice. It disturbed me that that thing could pick up my body so easily.

I ran to the worm like hollow who seem ready to attack Rukia who was had become preoccupied with two other hollows that had fallen from the sky.

I slashed the hollow's midsection, stopping it from harming Rukia, causing the hollow to bend down and scream giving me a clear shot to its white skull mask. When I finished with the snake like hollow I hurried to where Rukia was dodging and attacking two hollows at once. A hollow with wings swooped down in attempt to knock Rukia off her feet. But the monster's wings met with Zangetsu. My sword tore through the thick flesh of the hollows wing.

The hollow howled and retreated to the inky black sky. I jumped up to follow after it. The hollow growled as it saw me chasing after it. The beast shot a ball of fire from its mouth, strongly reminding me of a dragon.

I dodged the beam of fire and looked down to check on Rukia's progress. The hollow was charging straight to her. I noticed that she had her left side completely open. But her stance suggested that she was doing it on purpose. She was baiting the hollow in to attack her, so she could get a clean shot at the hollows head.

_Smart girl._

I was turning around to continue my fight when I noted Rukia's gaze focused on something, and then look the hollow up and down; as if she was calculating something. She looked back at the spot. I focused on where her eyes were glued on.

_The chocolates._

The bag of damn sweets lay directly in the path of the rampaging hollow. At its rate the chocolates would be squished in a second flat.

_She wouldn't, she's not that stupid._

I saw determination flash on her face

_Damn it! Stupid girl._

She was going to try and spare her damn chocolates. At the hollow's pace the chocolates wouldn't be the only thing being crushed.

I began to fall to floor in attempt to stop Rukia, before she did something stupid. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a red fiery beam coming at me.

D_amn it! The hollow!_

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I shot the crest moon at the hollow barley turning to see it split in two and disintegrate. I turned back to Rukia. I was almost to the ground when she dove for the freaking candy.

"RUKIA DON'T!" I roared.

She didn't listen. She dove under the hollow and clutched on to the bag just as the hollow's foot began to descend on her. She wasn't going to make it!

_Shit Rukia!_

I shunpoed as fast as I could to save her. I managed to just barely wrap my arms around her and get out from under the hollow before it could crush the small shinigami. I flashed stepped away just as the Hollow's claws ripped through the skin on my bicep causing me to hiss in pain.

I set Rukia onto the snow covered side walk. I was kneeling beside her I griped my injured arm; it was bleeding profusely the crimson blood staining the perfect white snow.

"Shit." I grunted

"Ichigo…" Rukia's soft voice called me. I looked at her, her violet eyes bore into my own. Showing concern… and anger?

"You alright?" I asked gruffly.

She sighed. I could have sworn I heard the word 'fool' escape her lips as she got up and rushed at the hollow.

She gave a frightening growl as she swiped through the breast's mask. Causing the foul bastard to disintegrate.

I ripped off my sleeve in order to better examine my wound. The gash was deep. I used the blood stained cloth to tie around my arm to stop the bleeding; using my teeth to tie the knot.

"We should get you out of here." Rukia said looking at the blood stained snow. "To my place. Its closer, I'll fix you up there."

I simple nodded. I was feeling dizzy. My wound wouldn't stop bleeding. The blood had soaked through my make-shift bandage and was trialing down the side of my arm.

I nodded again. "Let's go." I said faintly she gave me a hand-up and then shunpoed toward her vacant home. I followed.

We stopped when we finally reached her grand house. I never understood why she stayed at my dinky place when she had a large manor all to herself. Maybe it got lonely. She pulled a key from under the eave and unlocked the door and we entered. The house seemed as if nobody lived in it. The room was very well furnished, but the air felt as if nobody had been breathing it. Like no one had been here for days.

But there was something else in the air, something alien and strage. Like some odd unframiliar feeling was buzzing in the atmosphere around us. I couldn't tell what it was, but I could feel change coming with it. I just hoped it would be for the better rather than the worst.

**

* * *

****A/N: And so yay I finaly gotta chapter up! And I know its been WAY too long. I just have been soo busy with life...**

**But I think life is settling down enough for me to get this ffic going on a faster pace! Can I hear a loud course of 'YAYS'? No? Alright then...**

**Well cuz I've taken so long I thought it would only be fitting to have a dubble post!! So read and enjoy, and if your hearts are good and willing you will leave me with a review! And I want to thank those of you that have left a review or have added this as a fav. story, or have subscribed! It really warms my heart that you do that! So thanx!**

**May Your Resolve Stay Strong, And Your Zanpaktou Sharp. Bleach Be With You.**

**(I feel like such an outaku saying that)**

**- Gady**


	6. Impulse

**Disclaimer: Ummm... I don't own bleach... coughs **

**... For now... smiles evily**

* * *

I realized that the fact that the house felt so empty was probably because it was always empty. Rukia was always with me, at my house, when she was in the human world at least. I wondered if it was odd that I didn't find it abnormal, the fact that she was always with me.

"Sit down I'll be right back." She said motioning to the couch as she stepped out of the room. I sat down. In a sudden wave my exhaustion returned. I think it had to do with the loss of blood.

The couch was soft. I would have gone to sleep but I would have gotten blood all over the couch. Plus, I need to get my wound treated. She came back quickly with a wet cloth in her hand.

She kneeled down next to me; now eye level to me. She un-wrapped my 'bandage' and dabbed the wet cloth against the gash. I hissed; it hurt.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," She was apologizing for earlier. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. I just saw the bag and I thought that-"

"That you could exchange your life for the safety of a bag of chocolates?" I said mockingly, a smile on my face.

"Not exactly." She said letting herself catch my smile.

"Well at least my money didn't go to waste."

She ducked her head. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." she repeated her tone losing all playfulness.

Using the arm she wasn't mopping up I grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at me. Her eyes stared into my own; I could see guilt in her violet eyes. "Just please, for the love of all things holey don't do that again! You made me worry. I thought- I thought that something was going to happen to you-" I didn't hide the worry in my voice, she needed to understand how much I cared "can you do that for me?" I asked.

She nodded

"Thanks."

She stared intently into my eyes. I felt like she was trying to tell me something to me without using words. I eventually broke eye contact. Whatever she was trying to tell caused her eyes to burn into my own in such away I found it hard to keep her gaze.

I realized I was still holding her small face, and with difficulty, I pulled my hand away and mumble "sorry". She blushed; I had to turn my head the other way to hide my own reddening face.

When she finished wiping the blood she muttered an incantation. I felt her reiatsu embedding its self into my skin, fixing the torn flesh. It was warm and comforting. Like an old lullaby; I liked it. Before I knew it I had dozed of.

Something soft and cold pressed against my warm arm, stirring me from my sleep. I didn't completely come to consciousness. I was in that weird state between thinking and dreaming. I felt so comfortable, warm, and at peace to break myself form the state I was in.

Instead I tried to make sense of the freezing feather light movement on my bare arm. Despite the coldness, the touch was teasing and tempting. The icy patterns being traced on my skin lit it on fire; the feeling was driving me crazy.

An icy stroke on my shoulder sent a shiver through me, jarring open my eyes. I turned my head and my eyes meet with a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes. Rukia looked shocked as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't be. I looked over to my arm now healed with her slender hand on it. It was she who caused the icy sensations on my arm. I wasn't sure what possessed me, but I grabbed her hands. I rubbed my hands over hers hopping to using friction to warm her small fingers.

"Your hands are freezing." I simply stated in defense of grabbing her hands.

She merely blinked in shock at my actions. We were closer than we ever had allowed each other to be. I pulled her hand close to my mouth allowing my hot breath warm her hands; my lips lightly brushing her skin in the process. She shivered in response. I allowed a dark smirk at her reaction.

Abruptly she closed the small gap between her fingers and my lips. She began to trace my lips with the tips of her fingers.

I froze. Something happen tonight between us tonight that we had chosen to act upon it. Leading us to the current situation; Rukia only inches from my face, her hands on my lips. It was too much. We had already crossed the invisible line that had always been there between us stopping moments like this from ever occurring. We had made our choices and it was too late to turn back now.

I leaned down to her already waiting lips. My mouth worked passionately against hers. I was relived that she hadn't pushed me away or question me. She wanted this as much as I did. In fact, she responded with the same amount of passion. She moved her hands form my face to my hair, as I pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss.

All the feeling that had been pent up between us, starting from the day we met and growing stronger every day after, emotions that had been pushed aside, ignored or had other wise gone unnoticed, made them selves know between us now.

She made the rain stop without fail. I felt so stupid. I was stupid. How could I have not realized these strong emotions before?

When we could no longer go with out a breath of air, we broke a part-only because we had to-the both of us panting heavily. I lead a trail of kisses from the corner of her angelic lips up the side of her jaw to her ear.

"Rukia, I-" I stopped, not sure if I wanted to continue. I knew what I felt for Rukia, the petite shinigami. It had taken me long enough to figure it out and I was not afraid if she knew it. I didn't feel as if the words were necessary between us. That's just how our relationship is.

"I know," she whispered into my ear her cool breath tickling my skin, "me too." My heart swelled at her words I kissed her once more kissing her gently this time.

I hadn't felt this happy, this light hearted and carefree in along time. Not since before-

_Oh shit, Kyouryuu._

I broke a part from her. Icy dread seeped into my veins. Rukia looked at my face reading my expression. She understood.

"Shit." She whispered, echoing my thought exactly. Guilt poured into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said softy.

"Don't be." She said just as gently.

"I'm sorry." I repeated getting up and heading towards her window. "We just can't – not like this… I just can't do that to Kyouryuu."

"I know." She said tersely.

"I'm sorry." I said once more as I jumped out her open window, running as soon as my feet hit the cold, white snow

**A/N: Awww final some decent IchiRuki-ness! So they realize they got feelings for each other!! But will it last?! AND WHAT ABOUT KYOURYUU? **

**Answers: No, and she dies. ; )**

**JK... lol! I actually like Kyo-chan, I'm hopping to write more about her in the next chapter or the one after...**

**So what do you all think? Did I do good? Tell me what you think! You know the more reviews I get, the happier, more attached to this story I become, therefore I write more because I'm happy becau****se I got more reviews! Get it?**

**In short, REVIEW!! Or else... **

**I wonder if I held a chapter hostage for reviews, would I get a responce, or just a really scared chapter... **

**Hmm...**

**BWAHAHAH!! HAPPY BANKAI!**

**- Gady**


	7. Entering Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I use it.**

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter I think you'll know why by the end :). Gady out.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers. I wanted to especially thank Ichirukiftw7! Thanks for the review, author alert, story alert, favorite story, and favorite author. That was touching! Hope you enjoy!**

**WAIT!! OKAY SO SOME HOW I MESSED UP POSTING THIS AND I REPLACED CHP 6 W/ THIS CHAPTER AT THE SAME TIME AS POSTING THE NEW CHAP. SO IF YOU READ CHAPTER 6 ON 10/20/08 PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT, AND MAKE SURE IT WASN'T THE SAME AS THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU _Jenn () _FOR BRINGING THIS TO MY ATTENTION! **

**Sorry for the inconvenience**

**-Gaddy**

* * *

"I'm so glad we decided to go out for dinner. Last night was so much fun. We should do that again sometime. Today was nice too that sushi was really yummy. I had a good time. Did you like it?" Kyouryuu asked smiling at me her gray-green eyes so happily looked into mine.

"Yeah it was good. I had fun too." I said looking at her, smiling back. We had gone out for dinner as a follow up to yesterday. "Yeah sounds good we should do it again, how about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe… I don't think we can… not till next weekend, at least. I'll be busy with… stuff." Then she kinda trailed off mumbling some thing. I barley noticed the weirdness in her voice. I hadn't been really feeling right since last night. I kept thinking about Rukia, and then feeling guilty for thinking about her while I was with Kyouryuu.

Last night had definitely changed things. I wasn't sure what to do. I loved Rukia. But I loved Kyouryuu too. I loved Rukia more, but I was engaged to Kyouryuu. I had made her a promise to marry her so I could always be by her side, to love and protect her. But how could I do that if I felt so strongly about the little midget? I always have.

Damn it why dose this have to happen? I had been thinking like this all day and I haven't got any closer to an answer on what to do. I sighed.

"You okay Ichigo?" Kyouryuu said snapping me out of my train of thought, "You've been out of it all day. You're not yourself. Did something happen?" She asked in her concerned voice, one of the things I loved the most about her. How she seemed to always care for others. She was now concentrating on driving and not looking at me anymore.

"Really, I'm sorry. It's probably cause I'm tired. I went to sleep late last night. I couldn't sleep." I said trying not to start thinking about last night again. I hopped she didn't catch my hesitation on what to say to cover for my lack of attention tonight.

"Don't be sorry Ichi. I'm the one who's sorry you didn't sleep well. But its okay, just get good night sleep tonight because you'll need it! What kept you up?" she said as the car slowed down at my house.

I avoided her question with one of my own, "Why will I need it? I've got tomorrow off, you know that."

"Never mind." She answered, brushing away my question. "Well we're here!" she said jumping out the car. I tried to unfasten my seat beat. I pretended to have some trouble with it cause once I got out of the car I had to go in my house and I wasn't really looking forward to that. I wasn't sure what to expect. Would she be there? And if she was, what could I say? I wasn't ready to face her yet.

Kyouryuu walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. "You're not having trouble unfastening the seat belt are you?" she said in a playful tone getting into the car and sitting on my lap then unfastening my seat belt for me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her. She looked sad and yet happy.

"I don't want you to go." She said hugging me and resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you and I won't see you for a while." She whined but in a playful way.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere with you sitting on my lap." I said teasingly. "And you'll see me soon you can stop by tomorrow. I'll be home all day. If you want and we'll just hang out. Watch a movie or something."

"Your so sweet but I can't you won't be there." She said lifting up her head.

"What are you talk'n about? I just told you I would be here all day. What do you mean I won't be-" I was cut off by her lips pressing against mine. She kissed me gently. I was taken aback with her abruptness, but I began to kiss her in return. Then she broke off.

"I have already said too much." She looked around as if to check if anyone had heard her.

"Why won't I be here?" I asked now starting to get worried. What the hell is she talking about?

"I can't tell you or else I'll get in trouble. I was sworn to secrecy" She got up off my lap and out of the car. I followed her. She walked over to my door step.

"Trouble? With who? Kyou tell me." I demanded pushing a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

"No, I can't I'll get in trouble! How many times do I have to tell you?" she said laughing. "If I tell then they'll never tell me anything ever again. Just forget I ever said anything okay? Get a good-night sleep you'll need it. I'm going to miss you so much!" She said lovingly wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

"Who is '_they'_?" I asked.

She ignored me. "I don't want you to go. But it's to late now to stop any thing." She said sighing. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tighter to me.

"I'll miss you too were ever I'm going." I rolled my eyes, this was so irritating!

"You should go inside and gets some sleep. Its getting late and I have to go home too." She let go of me and gave me another kiss and started to walk away to her car.

"Bye Kyouryuu." I called out to her.

"Bye, Ichigo." She called back. "Love you." My heart swelled at her words.

"I love you too." I couldn't help but feel guilty, she wasn't the only one I loved. And with that she ran back hopped into my arms and wrapped her legs around me. "You know I find you irresistible." She whispered in my ear. I smirked at her words and carried her to her car.

After she finally left, I did as she said and got in bed for a goodnight sleep. For a while I just laid there and thought again about what would happen tomorrow, I thought about Kyouryuu and last but not least I thought of Rukia. I hadn't seen her in the house and I was kind of relieved. What would happen when I saw her? Would it be awkward? Would we pretend that nothing happened? Or would last nights events be repeated again?

My thoughts swam in circles in my head, until I fell asleep.

My last thought was if Rukia was in my closet now.

* * *

3 hours later

1:15 am Ichigo's room.

I felt some thing close over my eyes, jarring me awake. What ever it was then jerked my head forward. Some thing was then pulling at my hair.

"What the hell?" my voice was thick and scratchy. I was still groggy not fully awake from the rude intrusion. I still holding out that this was some sort of weird dream.

I swatted what felt like a hand coming at my face. That was it, this wasn't a dream. Some one is in my room. And with that I sat up. I tried to pull off the thing that was coving my eyes but it was tied into my hair only causing pain. "Oww" I grumbled. I slid up the cloth on to my forehead, Renji style.

I looked around my small room. There were two big guys with black balaclavas covering their faces, standing in my room. One was standing above me and the other closer to the door of my room, as if guarding it. The guy at the door looked bigger than Chad did, if even possible, and the other guy didn't look scrawny himself.

_Damn they are gonna be a handful._

I was being house mugged or robbed. But why would somebody rob me, in my room? Don't burglars usually stay out of the bed room in order not to get caught? Wow these were some suck-lousy robbers.

The less tough looking one came closer to my bed as if he was going to attack me.

"You picked the wrong house to rob, buddy!" I said jumping outta bed and punching him strait in the jaw then kicked him in his side, casing him to crumple to the floor. My dad coming to attacking me every morning paid off.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he yelled

"What did you think I was going to do just let stroll in my house like it's a figgin store?!" I yelled

I heard the closet door open. Rukia! So she _was _here! Man now she would have to get dragged into all of this.

"Oi! Rukia! Use your kido on this guy he's going freaking ape shit on us!" shouted the guy on the floor-I guess I hit him pretty hard.

_He new Rukia?_

"Wait?! How do you know Rukia?" I yelled. And them turn to Rukia. "Rukia, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON HERE?!"

"Fools you should have done this during the day Ichigo has very sharp senses when he's sleeping but he was sleeping that gives you a great advantage and you still couldn't take him out when he was sleeping huh?! And what the hell Renji, you idiot! You should have told me you were doing this tonight!" Rukia yelled and starting to chant a spell.

_Renji?_

"What the hell?! Are you helping the burglars!? And what's this nonsense about Renji?! Don't Stand there looking so casual big guy! Your next!" I said pointing to the bloke near the door.

"Binding spell NO. 64!" Rukia shouted

I fell to the floor. "Damn it Rukia what the friggen hell?! You missed! Are you trying to help them?" As it turned out she was.

"Shut up, idiot! I'm going back to bed. You guys are so god damn loud!" she whined crawling back into her closet as if I wasn't under her strong kido on the floor. I was now thoroughly confused.

Robber number one (as I decided to call him) inched over to me and started to tie up my already bided hands. A cloth was tied over my eyes. They didn't have tape so they stuffed socks into my mouth and for some reson they knew where my sock draw was.Then damn robber number one tied my legs and arms together with really tight knots I guess it was pay back for the blow earlier.

"hmey guo! Rookeya!"I shouted though the socks. But I doubt she under stood what I yelled out. I could barely tell what I was saying myself.

"Come let's take him to the car." A deep voice mumbled. That voice was unmistakable despite the lack of its use.

I spit out the socks.

"Chad?" I asked. "When did you get here? Wait your robber number 2 huh?" Then it all clicked why robber one and two had such a great resemblance to Chad and Renji because they were Chad and Renji. That's why Rukia had mentioned Renji! Cause she was talking _to_ him. Oh. But then what the hell were they doing?

"Chad why are you pretending to rob my house and what car are you speaking of?"

"Just tell him since he's too stupid to figure it out on his own, anyway" that was Renji I knew I recognized that voice from some where.

"Hey I'm not stupid just this is really confusing! Your one to be talking Renji! Everyone knows you're not the sharpest tool in the shed!" I said in protest for being called stupid.

"The both of you are stupid! Now hurry up and go! You got what you needed! Leave me to sleep!" Rukia voice came from behind the closet door. She sounded really pissed; maybe it was a good thing they were taking me away. You don't want to be near a pissed off Rukia. And you thought she got pissed when I discriminated against chappy.

Chad picked me up while Renji stuffed the socks back into my mouth. Chad carried me out my door and down the stairs. I struggled the whole way. Chad's really strong; he didn't have a hard time carrying me, and I'm pretty heavy. But Chad never told me what they were doing in my house. Or why they tied me up… It was buggin the crap out of me

I felt so betrayed; Rukia and Kyouryuu were both in on my kidnapping and none of them told me. What could Renji and Chad want from me?

I was about to talk but remember it would be useless cause the socks were really gamed in my mouth this time. _Damn this sucks!_

Renji reached to open the front door of my flat, cold air rush in. It sent a shiver down my back.

They walked out into the cold then came to a stop after a few feet.

"Open up Ishida! It's Fuck'n cold out here!" Renji yelled

Uryuu? What was he doing here? Was he an accomplice to my kidnapping? I started to wonder how many people were conspiring against me.

I got thrown ungracefully into a warm space, my head thunked against glass. It all happen way too quickly one second I was outside freezing my ass off, then I was in a compact space that smelled like a sickly sweet pine freshener. I think I was in a car. Some one strapped what I think was a seat over me. Another anonymous hand un-socked my mouth so I could finally talk. I took a deep breath and s but my hands and tried to stretch, but my feet and hands were still tied. What the HELL was going on?

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?! Why are ya all kidnapping me?! If you guys wanted me to go some where with you could have asked, and I mighta complied! You didn't have to so far as to kidnap me!!"

"Yes we did. If we asked you to come with us, you would have refused to come. So kidnapping you was the best way to have you come with out you knowing you were actually coming with us, against your will or not. Understand?" That was Uryuu using his brain to confuse me.

"Wait, what?!" I yelled. "Where are you guys taking me that's so bad I would refuse to come along?" I asked.

No response.

I could sense grins playing on their faces. I didn't want to go where ever they wanted to take me. I didn't want to wait and find out what was going on. Why had everyone turned on me to have me go to where ever it is I'm going? There was no way in hell I was going stay to find out.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" I yelled.

"It's to early to be screaming so loudly it's not very pretty."

"I don't care if its pret-" I screamed again.

_He said pretty._

The only person who said pretty in every sentence was, "Yumichika!?" I shouted.

I got whacked on the head. This wasn't a shock, I expected to be hit. I knew I was going to be abused in this nightmarish situation. So I didn't really give as much as a reaction that my attacker was looking for.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard." The voice was also familiar. But who was it? "Who the shit decided to give him the freedom to talk I thought we agreed to let him see, not talk!"

"No cause if we let him see that he would see where we're take'n him dumb ass!" that was Renji again.

The bickering continued as Uryuu drove to our destination. I sat their quickly and thought of a way to escape. I would have normally just screamed my head off at them for kidnapping me but, I need to find a way out of here. I figured out that Ikkaku was the dumb ass that Renji was talking to earlier. So as far as I knew Uryuu, Chad, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were in the car with me. Uryuu was driving so it must be his car. Renji was in the passenger seat. In the seconded row on my right was Yumichika, and my left Ikkaku. And then Chad, in the back. I could tell by the direction of each distinct voice where every one was, or lack there of in Chad's case.

"You shouldn't be arguing so much its not very pretty, Ikkaku." Yumichika said in a scolding voice.

"Screw you guys I'm going back to sleep." Ikkaku said in a half mumble.

"Renji pass me a cup of coffee. I'm finished with the first one." Uryuu commanded.

"Get your own coffee I'm tried of giving you stuff." Renji replied.

"Do you want me to crash? Cause I can and will." Uryuu asked. The car jerked slightly into the next lane to the right as Ishida made his threat clear.

"Oi! You spilled the coffee on my white shirt, baka! Ow!! That stuff is really hot! Fuck it got all over my pants too! You're going to pay Ishida!" Renji yelled.

"Later, I'm diving." Uryuu said calmly, not taking Renji seriously.

"Fine! Just don't crash okay." Renji said in a small voice. He was afraid of car crashes, and cars in general ever since he tried to get a diving license and crashed the car and almost killed him self and the diver's ed-teacher.

While they were all bickering I had come up with a plan. It had to work I knew it would I would be free to leave this place. I just had to wait for the opportune moment.

**May Bleach be in your life.**

**-Gady**

* * *

A/N: This was a blast to write I had so much fun it was unbelievable. Umm so next chapter you'll hear what his wonderful plan is. Heehee. Please review I love reviews-I know I have said that like a million times-. They make me really happy and make me feel happy and inspired and loved and so on and so on. So thanks to all the people who have supported this fanfiction by reviewing it makes me want to continue writing on. It has definitely helped me make it as long as it is today. With out you, the people who review me, I probably wouldn't have continued write. That sounds kinda cheesy huh? Oh well it's the truth… So, thanks!


	8. On the Ropes

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach- it's simple this time; short and sweet.**

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter –cackles maliciously -. Well I would like to give special thanks to ****StarrelleTwinkle**** and ****TheRottenStrawberry**** for the double review! ****StarrelleTwinkle you asked a very good question and if anyone else wants to know how I got the name Kyouryuu this is how, since my friend and I are such anime freaks we came up names for each other that mean something in Japanese, or sound really really cool (or at least to me). So hers is Kyouryuu which means Pure Dragon. So my dear friend has the honor of being Ichigo's wife to be. (ROFL you shoulda seen her face when she found out) But, damn she is soooo lucky, not all of us have the privilege. If any of you have any more questions feel free to ask! Oh and also be sure to read my newest fanfiction Bleach: Halloween Special I also had a lot of fun writing that one! That fanfic is also why I took so long to up-date. I did it in celebration of Halloween**

**I will stop my ranting and let you read the newest chapter now! Hope you enjoy faithful readers! R&R**

**-Gady out**.

My plain had to work. I had everything I needed. I had brought it with me; I brought it everywhere I went, never left without it. I struggled to get it out of my pocket and wriggled until it fell free from my pajama pants pocket and on to the car floor with a soft thud. No one seemed to notice. So on went my escape plan. All that was left to do was unbuckle my seat belt and fall on to it. I got my seat belt to unbuckle without making too much noise. It slowly retracted back into the socket. I was free from restraints, well half way.

I dove and I hit it. All I had to do now was bust open a window; that was the easy part.

I could see my hands and legs weren't tied up any more, I was now clad in a dark set of robes. My badge never failed.

I had to get out.

I kicked open the window and yelled "SYONARA SUCKERS." As the window shattered Uryuu spoke in an evil tone," Do as we planed Renji." I tumbled out the window and of to the side of the road.

I stood up and examined myself for injuries. I had cut my leg, arm, and face. They were minor injuries, they stung, but it was a small price for my freedom. All that mattered was that I was free and didn't have to go where ever it was I was going. I began to shunpou the opposite way the car was going.

"Oi! Did you think we would let you escape so easily, Ichigo?!" I turned to see Renji, not even ten feet away from me, also in shinigami from. There he was with a smirk on his face. Crap.

"Renji, What the hell do you want? If you're here to try to convince me to come back, it's not gonna happen!" I yelled to him crossing my arms and I started to walk away from him.

"Ah come on Ichigo, I can't go back empty handed and besides we went to a lot of trouble to put your bachelor party together for you to just ditch it." Renji called back.

"Well to bad Renji cause I'm not going back. And I never asked you guy to have a bachelor party to be put together for me." I tuned to look at Renji. "Wait what? A bachelor party? For who, me? Then if it's a bachelor party then I'm definitely not going. I never even asked for one, so why should I have to participate?" I turned to head off.

"Wait Ichigo I wouldn't go if I were you; I think you're forgetting something." He shouted to me as I walked away.

"What could I have possible forgotten, Renji?" I yelled. Thinking for anything I might have left, or some detail I was forgetting…

I turned to look at him, but this time he wasn't alone, he had my body sitting off the side of the road, my empty body supported by a lamp post.

"Yourself baka!" Renji yelled back.

"Damn it Renji give me my body back! And I didn't forget it I just thought you guys wouldn't do anything to it! God, I can't leave anything with you people!" I ran over to Renji taking out Zangetsu. Renji didn't touch his sword. I was a foot away from him when he flashed stepped grabbing my body and shielding himself with my empty corpse.

I stopped completely.

"Damn it, Renji that's a low even for a bastard like you!" I scolded.

"Hey we're not ask'n for much just show and have a good time," Renji began, looking at his finger nails, "or you could get yourself a gigai. It's all up to you, Ichigo."

"You wouldn't! I yelled, frustrated with this hostage situation.

Renji whipped out his zanpakuto and placed at my body's neck. "Wouldn't I?" his evil smirk only grew, as a small bead of blood escaped my neck.

I cursed "Fine, I'll be there." I looked down not wanting to see him smirking at my defeat. "Wait Renji where I'm I supposed to meet you guys anyway?" I asked looking back up. He was gone of course. That's Renji for you. "How the hell I'm I going to get there, I don't even know where I'm going! Damn it!" I yelled to myself aggravated.

I decided to let my instinct lead me to my final destination aka my bachelor party.

My plan had totally back fired. I hadn't expected them to expect me to have an escape plan, or for them to have a 'if Ichigo escapes we have a plan' plan. Damn them, if they didn't have Uryuu they probably wouldn't have a plan planned, or even planed to plan, for me to have a plan planned. Or whatever...The important thing is that I really wanted my plan to work but it didn't.

_Was my body really worth actually going? _

I could always get a gigai like Renji said. It wouldn't be that different from a body, right? But I didn't want to lose my body I was pretty attached to it, it is _my_ body and you only get _one real body in a life time_. It's the body I was born with. And what exactly would they do with it I didn't show?

I shuddered at the thought.

Where would I go if I ditched them? Back home? But what if Rukia or Kyouryuu were there? Maybe Kyouryuu's having a bachelorette party. Would Rukia be invited? Or would she be invited to my party? God I hope not, I wasn't ready to face her. Not yet, without some sort of decision made. But what would she do at Kyou's party? That might be awkward.

_Damn I can't go home._

I continued to shunpou in the direction I had felt was right. A hard wind broke my train of thought. It had gotten colder. And the air it had a smell to it a bit salty…like seaweed. I looked out into the near distance. I had been so transfixed in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed what a head of me was. I could see the vast ocean and the gloomy gray clouds just above the surface of the grayish blue sea. My instincts had led me to the beach. I stood in the cool humid air starring out into the distance; it had been a while that I had been near the sea.

An electric blue light punctured the gray clouds; the bright shot of light had come from the ground below me. I looked down waiting from another to appear. What the hell?! Those were Uryuu's arrows. Why was he shooting at me? That bastard; he didn't have enough with threatening my body! Now he wanted my soul to! That asshole was gonna pay.

There was no way I want to go and see what they had in store for me. But I really didn't have a choice. Well I did; body or no body. I was kinda favoring the former. I would need a body if I wanted to walk down the aisle. I followed to where the blue light was materializing from. When I was a few feet away from the ground I let myself fall. I hit the cold hard ground with a soft thud. I landed kneeling with one hand on the floor. I could hear them and their voices talking to each other. But soon after my arrival they all grew quiet; they must have sensed my reatsu.

"He's here." Uryuu half whisper, but I could still hear him clearly. I cautiously walked toward the group holding the handle of Zangetsu ready for any surprise attacks. After six meters of my slow pace I saw them all sitting leisurely around a camp fire. Three tents set up behind them and a few coolers. My eyes franticly searched the area for any sign of my body.

"You made it!" Renji said excitedly. "See, I told you guy he would come back for his body." I ignored him and continued my search.

My eyes wandered to my side and there I was tied up in a chair a few meters away. "Don't get any ideas."Uryuu pulled out his arrow directing it at my body. "I have a bow and arrow, and I'm ready to use 'em."

"What the HELL Ishida?!" I finally snapped. "I followed your stupid conditions, and I came to your sadistic nightmare idea of a bachelor party! After you send Renji to black mail me with my body you try to KILL me with those blasted arrows! I thought you threatened me so I came here! NOT TO KILL ME!"

"Kurosaki you ARE an idiot aren't you?!I know your stupid, but I didn't think you were _that_ slow. I shot the arrows so you would know our location, since you too thick to master senescing reatsu!"

"Well you could have told me to begin with!" he simply sighed and rolled his eyes muttering what sounded like "whatever".

I stood there looking at them waiting for someone to do something. Then Renji stood up putting his hands up as if he had nothing in his hands. "Ichigo, get into your body" he said slowly, as if trying to reason with a monkey. "Once you do, we can all go to sleep." he said in a pleading tone. I hadn't noticed how tired I really was. It was late and I hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep in a while. I was exhausted to no extent. I slowly walked over to my body and let myself fall in to the chair. I was now tied up once again. Over the course of the night I had grow to despise all forms of rope and hated it more than anything now. The guy who invented rope is a real ass.

Renji walked over to me and stood in front of me, looking down at me and said, "You must obey the camp rules. Rule number one: there are no rules, rule number two: have fun, rule number three: listen to whatever rules one of your superiors" he gestured to the buffoons around him, "come up with in the near future. Oh and no trying to escape. Or we'll make it so we have a funeral instead of a wedding." he lowered his voice so it seemed more menacing as he began untying the ropes.

"So your just gone make up the rules as you go, even if the rules contradict each other?"I asked as the last rope was removed.

"Yes!" Renji replied smiling stupidly. It was then that I noticed his face was slightly flushed. I got up and walked past him and headed for the nearest tent and un-zipped the front and crawled in, I let myself fall on the crappy-fashioned futon and got under the blankets. I fell asleep with no father a due.

**A/N: Supper Sorry for the Supper Late update. I have been reallllly busy lately with homework and life. (Yes surprisingly your author has a life aside from bleach) So I haven't really gotten a chance to write my heart out. But I wanted to give you this chapter, even if it maybe short. Oh and I'm really sorry for my other fanfic too. I was supposed to finish that a while ago but it's the same story. Maybe I haven't finished it 'cause it's not Halloween any more…..Well any ways this fanfic has only a few or more chappies left. So that mean I will be starting something new! I have a lot of ideas so there is a lot more from where this came from! Please review even though I haven't updated in such a long time and I've probably lost your interest by now…**

**Happy Bleach Giving!**

**-Gady**

**P.S. For those of you Americans, don't forget to add Bleach and Tite Kubo to your thankful list!**


	9. Why Do You Eat It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! –goodness I haven't written that in awhile…teehee**

**A/N: Gady's back! I know I took forever to update. The reason why is, to be honest, I was just lazy. All of you who have been waiting for this chapter here it is the long a waited chapter 9. Please enjoy. And thank you for all of the reviews and the encouragements from LeRukia! This chapter is dedicated to her and the rest of the faithful reads! It makes me so happy that people actually think my writing is good and that they take the time to read my stories and leave reviews! For that thank you! **

**~Gady**

* * *

Chapter 9

Rukia woke up to the sound of her cell phone beeping loudly. She quickly got dressed and jump out of her closet.

"Ichigo wake up! Hollow killing time! Get up you lazy ass…" Rukia noticed she was in the room alone.

She quickly remembered what had happen the night before; Ichigo was at his bachelor party. She quickly got out of gigai and fluidly jumped out his window. It was time to kick some hollow-ass.

"Abarai, where did you get those from?" my eyes flicker open to the sound of a familiar voice jarring me awake, _Uryu_ I thought. The memories from yesterday flooded back in to mind as I listened to the rest of the conversation.

"That tree over there, why?"

"Wait! Don't eat that! We have food! It's not like we came here unprepared!"

"What! You mean we have food?! But Ikkaku told me you didn't bring any food. I haven't eaten since last night! I am so hungry!" that was the unmistakable sound of Renji's obnoxious loud voice and his rumbling stomach.

"So you were just planning on eating the berries you found in that tree?" said Uryuu sounding all smart I could almost hear his fingers pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's how you do it in the Rukongai!" He said this with a proud voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you realize that berries don't grow on trees? What you're getting is holly and that's not edible!"

"Ahh sure it is!"

"Abarai don't!" There was a rustle and a pause.

"See I'm fine, you worry too much, Ishida." He spoke a moment too soon.

"Aw fuck this taste like shit!" I could hear Renji spitting out the 'berries'

"You know those are poisonous, baka"

I didn't get to hear Renji's reply and I didn't want to. I knew where this was going, it _was_ Renji. I looked around the fairly big tent there was another futon setup adjacent to mine it was unmade and had three pillows popping out form the tangled bed sheets. I looked at the one lonely pillow I was given and I took one from the sloppy unmade bed and added it to mine. I ran a hand through my tangled hair and sighed. I began to make my 'bed', being as quite as possible to make them think I was still sleeping. The blankets were thick but last night was so cold. What the hell were they thinking camping at the beach…in the winter?! Once my 'bed' was made, a duffle bag was revealed that was hidden by the blankets. I opened the bag there was clothes that belonged to me and a note with my name on it. I opened the letter expecting crappy drawings of a bunny. But instead I found Kyou's unmistakable hand writing.

_Ichigo I hope you're having fun! Abarai and Ishida-kun asked me to pack you some clothes but I didn't know what to put because they both said different things…Ishida said to pack warm clothing and Abarai said to pack beach attire. So I decided to pack a bit of both! I hope it's enough!_

_Try to relax and make sure to have fun! Try not to think too much and laugh…without a scowl._

_And make sure to tell me everything once you get back. I miss you and your sitting next to me._

I remember when she was writing this letter. It was the night before I left and we were watching T.V. together and she was busily writing on a piece of paper. I had been curious to see what see what she was writing but I never asked to see it. The letter continued.

_Be sure to have fun because I'm going to throw a party too! Well Orihime wants to throw one and we're stilling planning. Well anyway, forget about home and clear your head!_

_With adoring love, _

_Kyouryuu Kurosaki_

_P.S. I'm so excited do you know what this mean? The significance of you reading this letter!?_

_It means we only have three more weeks till our wedding! I can't wait! KYAHHH!_

_P.P.S. I made sure to pack your stuffed animal that you always have with. But don't worry I hid it in one of your shirts so none of your guy friends would think that you still sleep with a stuffed animal._

I put the letter aside and began ruffling though the duffle bag to find Kon but I could find him, maybe she didn't pack him, I would take a better look later. She was right we were going married so soon maybe too soon. I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be a couple weeks ago but things changed. I had kissed my best maid. The result would be someone getting hurt because of _me_, the kind of hurt that you can't see on the surface. But I didn't regret kissing Rukia. I regretted not doing it earlier when it wouldn't have been tainted. When I proposed to Kyouryuu I had told her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the woman I loved, but I was no longer sure she was that woman.

I continued to shuffle though my bag until I came across a pair of pants. I looked down at my pajamas. I had put them on thinking wasn't going to be kidnapped. They were old but they fit nicely. I pulled off my pajama pants and folded them sloppily and stuffed them into the bag and slipped on the pair of jean Kyou had packed for me. I began looking for a shirt.

"Hey you guys think Ichigo's up? I didn't get to write on his face yet, think I still have time?"

"Na he's been up for at least twenty minutes now and he most likely heard you. Ne, Kurosaki?!" the voice paused, obviously Uryu, "Huh I thought he would answer. You should have drawn on him when we all did. Oh, but you passed out before we even got into the tent" Uryu snickered.

"Well I'm sorry I got tired." Renji said sarcastically.

"More like smashed." Uryu said in a loud whisper.

"Anyway how would you know that he's a wake, Ishida?"

"His spiritual pressure; It's been going up and down, unlike when he's sleeping, it's steady."

"I'm gonna go check on him."

"Wait Abarai don't go yet, help me find something first." I could hear their footsteps and voices leaving my hearing range.

Renji didn't come thanks to Ishida but they knew I was awake, damn Ishida and his spiritual sensing powers! I finally pulled out a plain white shirt. I began to unbutton my pajama shirt. Once it was off I stuffed it into my duffle bag. I quickly closed the bag and pushed into a corner of the tent.

_Zipppp_

I turned to look at the front of the tent my shirt in hand. The flap was opened letting in Renji and the cold air. He stuck his head in and smiled stupidly, "Ohayo, Ichigo. See I told you he is a wake, Ishida." Renji said tuning to the man behind him.

"I was the one who said he was a wake. Now pull him out I need to record his morning." Ishida said annoyed.

"He needs to what?" I asked confused.

Renji yanked me from the floor of the tent to the outside. "Say shinigami!" I had barley stood up when a quick flash of light blinded me.

"What just happen?" I asked again still trying to process what had happened. "What was that flash of light from? Did you take a picture?" I blinked a few times and then I got my sight back. I was looking at Uryu who was holding a camera. "You did take a picture," I stated "for what?"

"Kyouryuu-san asked me to document the trip for her so that she could have pictures of your bachelor party to put in a photo album." Uryu said as he stared at the camera screen he would smile or press some buttons once in a while.

"Look at his face Ishida!" Renji laughed, "He has black smudges all over his face, it must have smeared when he was sleeping, but look your quince cross is still there!" Renji laughed again.

"You guys actually drew on my face?! How old are you guys anyway? Five? Come on! Grow up!" I yelled in frustration.

They both broke into laughter.

"Abarai, Kurosaki is still trying to act all high and mighty!" Uryu said between his laughing fit.

"Why are you guys laughing it's not funny! We're all grownups here, quit acting like kids!" I shouted at them.

More laughing.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?! Hey stop laughing at me!"

They were laughing so hard Uryu was on the floor and Renji had his hands on his knees, their faces were bright red.

"Screw you guys, you overgrown children!" I grabbed my shirt and put it on angrily. I went headed to the beach to wash my face.

As I walked away I could hear their laughter only grow stronger, damn idiots.

* * *

"Disgusting."

"Yeah that pretty gross."

"Not beautiful at all…ew."

"Yeah."

After washing of my face at the beach, I came back and walked in on a green looking Renji and everyone else around him. Uryu had his head cocked to the side, his glasses glaring. Ikkaku was laughing to him. Yumichika head was bent down and his hand was coving his eyes as if it hurt to look at Renji. And Chad, he was just standing there, his a hair covering his eyes.

"What happen?" I looked at Renji.

Everyone turned around to look at me as if I came out of no were.

"Renji threw up." Chad said calmly.

"What, why?" I asked

"Cause of the 'berries', that damn idiot. I told him not to the holy, he's so stupid I kinda feel bad for him." Uryu said while looking at Renji.

"Shut up I'm fine, look." Renji stood up he wobbling then barfed again every backed away.

"Crap you idiot! You got some on me! Eww!" Yumichika yelled. Nobody paid him any attention, but Ikkaku started laughing, "I'm going to go change." Yumichika walked off to his tent

"Maybe you should give him some medicine, Uryu." Chad said in his monotone voice.

"What I don't need your medicine! I'm fine!" Renji throw up, again.

"Yeah, no you need it. Ishida go get the medicine." I pulled a chair over and motioned for Renji to sit in it. He sat down.

"He doesn't deserve medicine."Uryu said walking towered his tent. He came out a few seconds later and walked back with a few medicine bottles in his hands.

"How many did you eat?" I asked Renji.

Leave it to Renji to eat something poisonous.

"Enough to fill himself; what do you think Kurosaki?" Uryu answered for Renji, and then turned to look at him, "Here," He handed two different types of pills to Renji. "Take one of each of these two pills every four hours for sixteen hours and you shouldn't vomit any more. Kurosaki, there's no need for you to play doctor while you're here, just enjoy yourself."

"Shut up, Ishida." I said with a slight smile. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know this wasn't very long… but I hope you enjoyed it I can't till next week it's going to be a blast! But I would like to say something first: I CAME UP WITH IT BEFORE THOSE DAMN FILLER PEOPLE!!! *cough* that's also a hint for next week's chapter…**


End file.
